The Life of of a Republic Trooper
by SWTORwriter221
Summary: Covering the storyline for the Republic Trooper, Sergeant Novade Moran, though the eldest in her family, experiences her first taste of betrayal, and, eventually, love. (Will introduce other family members as story progresses.)
1. Chapter 1

The Republic military shuttle touched down gently on the face of the planet Ord Mantell. Out of it stepped the newest member of Havoc Squad: Sergeant Novade Moran. The Cathar was petite, but made up for it with fiery determination and a very large gun. Her black hair was parted in the exact center, the shoulder-length perfectly straight. Her blue eyes were large and pale, but pleased. Novade had worked for years to get this post.

Sergeant Novade caught sight of a dark man standing next to a walker, with the Havoc Squad insignia on his armor. She approached him, and he nodded. Both of them boarded the walker, Novade sitting stiffly upright in her seat, the lieutenant lounging comfortably.

Looking over at the new recruit, the lieutenant chuckled. "There's not a feeling in this galaxy like riding a hundred-tonne walker right through the middle of a combat zone, huh kid?"

"Approaching Drelliad village, sir," the driver reported over the intercom. "Scopes show small-arms fire and enemy movements in all quarters. Separatists are definitely moving on the advantage."

As the intercom clicked off, the man sighed. "Another beautiful day on Ord Mantell. You excited kid? Nervous? You know, you're the first new entry into Havoc Squad for quite some time."

Turning slightly in her chair, the Cathar said, "I'll fight the enemies of the Republic with everything I've got, Sir."

The man shook his head slightly. "There's no need to call me 'sir'. We're in the field, you can lose the formality. I'm Lieutenant Bex Kolos, but everyone in Havoc calls me Gearbox. We're a tight unit, you'll like it with us. Let me tell you why we're here: the separatists have nabbed a Republic bomb off a downed transport- a serious bomb, one of those orbital strike numbers." With a gesture of frustration, Gearbox continued, "There's no telling where the slimy bushwackers have hidden the thing. They have popular support and hideouts everywhere. Finding this bomb won't be easy."

Novade grinned slightly. "No mission is too tough for Havoc Squad!"

Lieutenant Kolos raised an amused eyebrow. "Hope you're right, kid. That bomb goes off and we're all one big crater. You'll get a full op brief once we reach Fort Garnik. For now just sit back and-"

A searing explosion ripped through the walker, sending everyone crashing to the floor. For a few moments, their intercom still seemed to work, and the driver was able to get out a message.

"Code Red! Code Red! We've been hit by an AP missile. A shoulder-launcher from somewhere in the village. Everybody hold-" Another, smaller explosion rocked the fallen walker, and the intercoms blew out.

Gearbox attempted to communicate with the cockpit. "Driver? Driver! Blast it, he's down." Turning back to Novade, he exclaimed, "Backwater separatists aren't supposed to have armor-piercing missiles! They'll tear up every convoy that comes through here!"

Novade stood to attention. "How should we proceed, sir?"

"Fixing things is my speciality, kid. I'm nowhere near the fighter you are. I'll stay and get this walker moving again. You'll disable the separatistsThe separatists will probably have there missile launchers in a cache somewhere in the village- and you can bet that the cache will be heavily guarded. Find the cache, disable the missile launchers, and double-time it back here. Got it, Sergeant?

Gearbox opened the walker door and before unfolded the apocalyptic scene of Ord Mantell; blaster bolt flaring through the sky, explosions rippling on sound waves, the sky murky and gray. Pure Armageddon. Novade hadn't been this excited since she joined the academy.

"I'm on it," she smirked.

As she made her way out into the chaos, Gearbox said softly, "Good luck out there, kid."

She'd accomplished her mission, but since Gearbox hadn't been able to get the walker back up again, he'd directed her to go to the command centre in Fort Garnik. One of the soldiers inside the command centre stopped her before she entered the command room.

"Excuse me, Sergeant? Uh, sorry to interupt, but you're the new member of Havoc Squad, aren't you? I'm Farn, sir. Private Farn. It's a real honor to meet you!" Farn was youthful, and excitable. And pretty nervous. But most soldiers started out like that. With a smile, Novade remembered that she had herself.

"Ord Mantell is my first post- I can't believe I'm here at the same time as Havoc Squad. And you're so..." Farn flushed, getting pretty embarrassed. "Or, wha- what I meant to say is, uh, sir, is that I wasn't expecting you to be a woman, sir. Ma'am. Sergeant."

Her eyes gleaming with mirth, Novade smiled and said, "You don't have any other female officers on Ord Mantell, Private?"

"Oh, uh, no, sir, it's not that. You're just so.. uh, I mean.. never mind." Farn got himself together and asked, "If, uh, If you don't mind me asking, sir, what's your mission here? Why would Havoc Squad be sent to Ord Mantell?"

Novade scowled. "The separatists stole a Republic bomb, and we're here to take it back."

Farn raised his eyebrows. "Whoa! Sounds like dangerous stuff! I, uh, I won't take up any more of your time, Sergeant. I'm sure you have lots of really important things to do. "

Novade smiled gently. "Maybe we'll run into each other again, Private."

"I hope so, sir! Goodbye!" The private was glad that he'd met a Havoc Squad member and they didn't hate him. He waved the Sergeant on.

It seemed that Novade had walked right into an important conversation in the mission control room. The rest of Havoc Squad was gathered around at the main monitor, and it seemed like the commanding officer was explaining an idea.

"Yes, so if we focus our efforts on M-sector, I'm certain that-" Catching sight of Sergeant Novade, he cut himself off. Walking over he said cordially, "Sergeant! Welcome, welcome! Good to have you here. I'm Commander Harron Tavus, Havoc Squad's commanding officer. We're all excited to have some new blood in the unit."

Commander Tavus was your basic vision of a soldier, tall, muscled, commanding. His brown eyes and hair was even the same shade, his mustache neatly trimmed. He wore what seemed to be the standard Havoc uniform, perfectly matching everyone else and making Novade feel a little isolated.

"Let me introduce you to the other members of Havoc Squad." Tavus gestured to the lanky Mirilan woman standing next to him. "My second-in-command, Captain Zora, is the squad's infiltration and assassination specialist. We call her Wraith."

The Captain nodded curtly. "Sergeant."

Next was the nervous-looking Zabrak. "This is Fues- Lieutenant Vanto Bazren. He's an expert in every type of explosive in the known galaxy."

"Oh, uh, yes, hello, Sergeant, hello. Good to meet you," the Zabrak mumbled.

"And this is Needles, Lieutenant Ryler Dorant. Needles is a medical genius," Tavus concluded, gesturing at the cyborg on his left. "He's particularly adept to synthesizing powerful new combat simulations and adrenals."

Bowing, Dorant said silkily, "Perfection is my art, Sergeant. It will be my honor to help you perform at your very best." Novade shuddered. This medic was the creepiest person she'd ever met, but he was her teammate now.

Commander Tavus continued, "And of course, you met Gearbox on your way here, so that's everyone." Turning to the rest of his team, "People, this is the new sergeant I mentioned. Ranked first in the Academy in Forward Assault, Search and Destroy, and Advanced Recon. It's good to have you, Sergeant."

Novade nodded modestly at the generous praise. "It's a real pleasure to meet all of you."

Tavus turned back to the monitor. "Now, the reason we're all here: A Republic transport, carrying among its cargo the ZR-57 orbital strike bomb, crashed in northern Avilatan six days ago. Recovery unit sent a team, but were too late. Separatist forces had already stolen the transport's cargo, including the ZR-57 and fled."

Novade held her hands in front of her, keeping them from shaking. "What are the ZR-57's capabilities, sir?"

Fuse answered her question, not sounding like an explosives specialist at all. "The ZR-57 is- well, it's serious hardware, you know? I mean, it can pretty much vaporize this whole island. So we had better get it back or well, boom."

Tavus started pacing. "We're investigating several leads on the bomb's location, but the one I want you to focus on, Sergeant, comes from a Republic spy named Bellis. Bellis reported making an important discovery, but he's in too deep for him to exfiltrate for a full report. Instead, you'll rendezvous with Bellis in a nearby village called Talloran. Bellis will meet you in a small alley in Talloran. Find out what he's discovered, and report back to the base immediately. Understood?"

"I'll talk to the guy."

Footsteps sounded outside the room, and Tavus smiled, knowing who was there.

"Sergeant, it seems I have one last introduction to make. This is Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, an operations officer from the Republic's Ord Mantell Infantry Command. Since we're on individual missions to search for the bomb, Lieutenant Jorgan is coordinating our efforts from here within the mission room."

Novade looked up to see the handsomest and most stressed out Cathar she'd ever meet. His fur was a gingery-brown, his eyes startling green with yellow ringing the pupils. His ears were more pointed than hers, and he didn't have any humanoid-type hair. His face was sculpted into a scowling position, and he had no stripes or dots like most Cathars. Sergeant Novade saluted, her left hand tight in a fist and her right as stiff as board.

Jorgan's voice was deep and quiet. "All right, Sergeant. I'll be overseeing your op through the camera mounted on your armor. I see what you see. It's activated when you leave the fort." Leaning forward slightly and lowering his voice to a growl, Jorgan said, "I'll make this completely clear, rookie. When you're in the field, what I say goes- Period."

Novade nodded sharply. "Understood, sir."

Jorgan's scowl seemed to deepen, as if he was annoyed at how curt and down-to-business she was. "Just make your way to Talloran, meet up with Bellis, and find out what he knows without screwing anything up."

Tavus looked from Jorgan to Novade, deciding to step in at the last moment. "Good luck in Talloran, Sergeant. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

If Jorgan was to tell the truth, he was pretty impressed with Sergeant Novade's work. True, she'd gotten to the RV point late and Bellis had been killed in action, but really, it was impressive. Finding an Imperial listening device by chance and adapting to retrieve it on a whim? She had good instincts. Jorgan's own instincts told him to trust her. Another Cathar in the military on Ord Mantell? That wasn't just chance.

But he'd read Novade's file. She'd been reckless, and had known nothing about the military since joining the academy almost four years ago. She'd almost sacrificed her entire anti-Imperial rebellion movement because she wanted to save the life of someone important to her. A few years ago, Aric would have looked at that and said that she had loyalty, good instincts, and that everyone under her command trusted her. Except, of course, her advisors, but that was their job; stop their commander when she's about to do something stupid.

Now, all that Jorgan could see was the recklessness, arrogance and reliance on blind luck of someone who had gotten something big done right and now it had gone right to their heads. But when he'd met her, she'd been no-nonsense. No backtalk, no mess. A soldier like Jorgan. _And she was still better female company than Wraith,_ thought Aric with a smirk. He found himself thinking about her sea blue eyes, then shook himself out of it. _Let Aric think about the female company,_ the Cathar told himself._ Lieutenant Jorgan needs to be focused on the ZR-57._

* * *

Novade returned weary but refreshed after her work in the field. Walking into the main room, which she calls 'Mission Control', Novade notices that it's entirely empty, save Fuse and Lieutenant Aric Jorgan. The Lieutenant had been sharp with her, but not as sharp as she was with herself. Novade still admired Jorgan, even if he was the strictest officer she'd ever met.

Fuse was the first to notice her entrance. "Oh, Sergeant, hey, you're back! Good job out there in Talloran, really nice work."

Lieutenant Jorgan nodded in greeting. "I'll take the field box you retrieved, Sergeant. And next time, maybe you could bring me a live Republic agent instead." Novade dipped her head shamefully, while Jorgan continued, "Lieutenant Bazren here still thinks you're mission-worthy, so he has a task for you. He'll brief you while I start decoding Bellis's intel."

"Oh, uh, yes, we found an urgent lead while you were in Talloran, Sergeant. The perfect op for our new assault specialist."

Novade looked up. "What's the assignment?"

"Here's what happened. This refugee comes into the fort, right? Not that unusual, but this guy says he knows about a separatist bombing, one that's happening today! All we got was his name- Mirru -because he was thrown out of the fort before we could get to him."

Novade glanced from Fuse to Jorgan and back. Raising an eyebrow, she remarked, "I don't think throwing informants out is standard procedure."

Jorgan snorted. "Bums come here all the time, trying to trade 'intel' for credits. It's bogus ninety percent of the time, so the grunts downstairs usually drive them off."

Fuse threw his hands in the air. "I guess Mirru could be lying, but what if he does know something about the ZR-57? We can't take that risk. Anyway, we looked into it, and Mirru is staying at the refugee camp. See if you can find him there."

"Yessir."

"While you're gone, Jorgan will decode the information from Bellis's field box. Hopefully, we'll find out what the separatists are hiding."

Looking up briefly at the female Cathar, Jorgan said, almost politely, "Now get to the refugee camp and get Mirru's intel, soldier. If this bombing is happening soon, we have no time to waste."

Novade nodded, hiding her small smile. She walked out the door, not caring if her superiors could see the bounce in her step.

* * *

The ambush assignment was easy, and it was just out of Fort Garnik, so Novade didn't have to go far. When she came back, she saw the young soldier, Private Farn, waiting for her. "Sergeant! Sergeant? Excuse me, Sergeant? I'm very sorry to bother you, sir, but you're the only person I could think to go to. All of the other officers I've meet here are completely corrupt. All but you, sir. I know I can trust you." His voice was quiet, like her was sad and afraid.

Noavde's brow crinkled in concern. "I appreciate your trust, Private. Now, speak freely. What's this all about?"

Private Farn let his story loose. "It's my CO, Lieutenant Virk. He's scamming everyone in his command, and nobody's doing anything about it. Virk forces all of us to kick up to him, to get safe postings. Credits, weapons, things we confiscate from the seps, everything. If you don't play along, Virk assigns you to the most dangerous patrol routes on the island. It's like a death sentence."

The Sergeant shook her head sadly. "Corrupt officers give us all a bad name. Someone should report this guy."

Farn's voice returned to it's sad edge. "My buddy tried to report him. The next day, he was shipped to Talloran. The day after that, he came home in a box." He looked up hopefully. "You're in _Havoc Squad_, sir. You're important. You could talk to somebody who matters."

Novade smiled softly. "I'll inform my superiors about Virk's activities immediately, Private."

Farn looked mildly surprised, and delighted. "You- You will? Thank you, so much. you are so.. wow! Sir, you are amazing."

The Cathar shrugged and blushed. "I just do what I can."

"I really appreciate it, sir! Thanks again."

* * *

This time, it was only Commander Tavus and Jorgan in the Mission Control. "Ah, Sergeant. Good to see you again. Superb work on that ambush situation. Adaptability like that is exactly what Havoc Squad is all about."

Novade crossed her arms in frustration. "We're no closer to finding the bomb then we are before."

Tavus smiled grimly. "Not for long. I have good news. Lieutenant Jorgan has finished reviewing Bellis's field box. It's given us a real breakthrough."

Novade had a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. "Good to know that the guy managed to do something besides get shot."

Tavus looked disapprovingly at the Sergeant. "Turns out Bellis was actually pretty good at his job."

Aric glanced into Novade's blue eyes. "Bellis discovered that the separatists had the ZR-57 securely inside their supply outpost in Mannett Point, a small island just off the coast."

"I sent Wraith ahead to reconnoiter the outpost, and she successfully located the secure area where we think the bomb is stored. Judging by the dramatic increase in the number of guards and the complex security systems installed, we're certain the bomb is there."

Jorgan rubbed his chin fur, a quirk that most Cathar had, and which Novade found oddly endearing. "Honestly, with security like this, Mannett Point is more like an Imperial military base than a separatist hideout to me. I think the seps are getting a helping hand, commander."

Tavus raised an eyebrow. "From the Imperials? That seems unlikely, Lieutenant. Surely out spies would have discovered any Imperial involvement long before now."

"The seps do seem to be unusually well equipped, Commander," Noavde agreed. It was true, but her mind was wild. _Since when were you agreeing with Lieutenant Grumpy Cat?_

Tavus shook his head in exasperation. "We can discuss the possibility of Imperial involvement later. Let's focus on the matter at hand. Wraith can't breach the secured area of the Mannett Point outpost alone, so I'm sending you in immediately. The Mannett Point bridge is out of commission, so you'll have to make an amphibious approach to that island. When you arrive, effect entry into the supply outpost, and rendezvous with Wraith inside. She'll give you further instructions there. Understood?"

Novade nodded. "Before I go, sir, there's a Lieutenant named Virk running a bribery scheme on the men under his command."

Jorgan paused. "Virk? I know the guy. He's a pretty pathetic officer, but nobody's ever made an official complaints about him- none that I heard about, anyway."

Tavus, tired of the interruptions, said, "Lieutenant Jorgan and I will see to this. you should get moving to Mannett point so you can rendezvous with Wraith inside."

Novade nodded, saluting to Tavus and looking kindly at Jorgan with a small smile. Jorgan's face twisted a little, like he would've smiled too. It would be a sad day when Havoc Squad left Ord Mantell.

* * *

**Yes, Jorgan is completely out of character during this chapter. And sort of next chapter. I don't know what's gotten into him. You'd think he'd met a pretty, strong, independent female Cathar that impressed him to the stars, with the way he's been acting. Oh, wait...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Progress, In More Ways than One**

Sergeant Novade strode purposefully into the Mission Control, anger flashing through her steps. Even though she had eliminated three top separatist officers, the ZR-57 still had not been recovered.

Lieutenant Dorant, aka Needles, said smoothly, "Sergeant, you've returned. Masterful work, eliminating those separatist officers. The beast has been beheaded."

Jorgan nodded toward the Sergeant. "I'll get the officers data out to the rest of Havoc Squad right away. As for you, Lieutenant Dorant here has a special op already planned out for you."

Needles carried on to explain, "Earlier today, a man named Zak came to the fort from Oradam village, seeking medical attention. Zak was suffering from acute radiation poisoning, causing catastrophic organ failures. His body was practically tearing itself apart from the inside- quite magnificent to observe."

If it was the relish in Dorant's voice or the sheer detail of the description, Novade felt nauseous and coughed out, "You can spare me the medical details."

Dorant's face fell, like he was disappointed. "As you wish, Sergeant. As a day laborer, Zak performs pointless, menial tasks that would never involve any type of radiation exposure."

"On the other hand," Jorgan said, returning to them, "Fuse told us that the ZR-57 would leak significant amounts of radiation if handled improperly."

"Zak must have been near the ZR-57, knowingly or otherwise. I want the details, even if you have to pry them from his dying husk of a mind."

The deep cruelty in his voice made Novade shudder, but she dutifully replied, "Understood, sir."

"The medics who treated Zak weren't equipped to cure his condition- most of their supplies have been stolen by scavengers. however, if you were to retrieve the necessary ingredients to treat Zak's affliction... I think you could find the offer of a cure very useful in gaining his cooperation. Given that Zak's current medication can promise only a lifetime of excruciating pain, the potential of a full recovery should be an excellent motivator."

"Command knows exactly where the scavengers are- we just hadn't had the resources to deal with them," Jorgan explained shrugging. "Here are the coordinates and a list of ingredients to retrieve. Any questions?"

Novade nodded her understanding. "Hit the scavenger camp, retrieve the ingredients to cure Zak's radiation poisoning. Understood."

"Once you've got the cure collected, you'll confront Zak at his home in Oradam village and question him about the ZR-57. Nothing fancy on this one, Sergeant. Just get the ingredients, get the intel from Zak, and get back. Dismissed."

* * *

As she exited Zak's house, Novade's holocom chirped shrilly. Open activating it, holo-form of Aric Jorgan sprang to life.

Jorgan smiled, softly enough so that Novade couldn't tell on the holo. "Come in, Sergeant. I copied everything. Looks like we'll be hitting the separatists where they live. Good work."

Novade blushed a little, grateful that the only color Jorgan could see was blue. "Just doing my duty, Lieutenant."

"I hope you're ready for this. the mountain stronghold is the separatists' most fortified position on the entire island. Getting in there won't be easy. I've put out the call. Havoc is assembling here immediately, so get here on the double."

"I'll head back immediately."

"Jorgan out."

* * *

As Novade walked into the command centre, she saw a buff Zabrak lieutenant standing in the hall. She tried to cut the corner into the Mission Control room, but the Zabrak intervened.

"Whoa, whoa, not so fast, Sergeant. You and me need to have a little talk. I'm Lieutenant Virk. Maybe you've heard of me?" Novade groaned inwardly.

"See, my boys here saw you having a chat with little Private Farn. I know Farn told you about my buisness, and I know that you went and blabbed about it to some very important people. And now, I've got a mountain of paperwork to do, hearings to go to, people asking questions, and I don't like that."

Novade sighed softly. This was taking up time. "You were extorting your own men, Virk."

"No. I have one person I blame for all these problems. You." The Lieutenant spat out the wod like a curse. "Wise up. This island is my little kingdom- I can make sure that people live, and I can make sure people die. So you better believe that I'm gonna make extra sure that you come home from your next assignment in a box, Sergeant."

"If you're finished threatening me, I have places to be, Lieutenant," Novade said wearily, laying emphasis on the last word.

Smirking, Virk concluded, "Dangerous places, I bet. Places where no one will think twice if you turn up dead. I think we're done here, boys. Move out."

Novade walked into the mission control room with perfect posture, her hair still straight. She was so tired, her stride broke every other step. She looked up to meet Lieutenant Jorgan's eyes, and he looked... concerned? What for? That Virk had threatened her? That she was obviously bone tired? Novade put a ghost of a reassuring smile on her face, and Jorgan's face hosted a ghost of relief. That's all they knew how to be, tentative and ghostly.

Aric coughed. "Ah, Sergeant, welcome back. Grab yourself a seat. You're going to be observing the op here with me."

Trying to keep the relief out of her voice, Novade said, "I take it that the rest of my squad is already in the field?"

Aric nodded. "Havoc Squad is in infiltrating the separatist stronghold to retrieve the ZR-57 as we speak. Commander Tavus was very clear: Under no circumstances am I to send you in to rejoin Havoc Squad." Jorgan looked at her eyes, purple from lack of sleep, and lowered his voice to a private conversation. "I have to admit, I'm a little surprised. I honestly thought you were starting to come along, but I guess Tavus still isn't sure that you're ready for the big time."

"I trust Commander Tavus's judgement," Even to herself that seemed like a lie.

Jorgan shrugged kindly and said, "Maybe next time, Sergeant. I'm sure-"

"Lieutenant, sir!" the ensign turned to face the two. "We've got a situation here!"

"Talk to me, Ensign. What's going on?" Jorgan was all business, but that some how was comforting, too.

"We've lost contact with Havoc Squad, sir! Coms, video, locators, everything! It's like they've completely disappeared."

"That's unacceptable, soldier! You get back to that terminal, and you get me Havoc's status now!" Aric's voice was a bark, refusing to lose face as his operation fell to pieces.

"Yes, sir!" The Ensign turned obediently to his terminal, and Novade narrowed her blue eyes in thought.

"Do you think Zak and Jaller set us up, Aric?" She asked quietly.

Jorgan blinked in surprise as she said his name, the first time she'd ever done so, but replied as if all was normal. "There's no way to tell from here. Whatever happened out there was bad."

The Ensign returned to Jorgan and Novade. "Still no signal from Havoc Squad, sir. I think we may have lost them."

Jorgan scowled deeply. "Alright, listen up people! That mission will not fail on my watch. We are not going to let that bomb get away again! Infiltrating that stronghold is a mission only Havoc Squad could pull off." Glancing gratefully at Novade and lowering his voice proudly, the male Cathar remarked, "Lucky for us, we have on Havoc Trooper left. Sergeant, you're going in there. The ZR-57 must not remain in separatist hands. Is that clear, Sergeant?"

Novade straightened, adrenaline chasing away the fatigue. "Yes, sir."

"We were hoping to get that bomb back intact, but we're far south from a best-case scenario here. So, here's the new plan: We have the deactivation code for the ZR-57. We disarm the bomb, leaving the seps with nothing but a big, radioactive paperweight." As he finished, his voice was smug, and Novade had to grin, and surprisingly, Aric smiled back.

The Ensign said helpfully, "You'll have to hijack the separatists com system to broadcast the code. This data spike should do the trick."

As the ensign turned away, Aric lowered his voice. "I never thought it would come to this. I don't need to tell you what happens if you don't pull this off, N- Sergeant." Aric tripped over the last word, almost saying her first name, but even if he had, Novade wouldn't have minded.

Novade said, soft and proud, "I've never failed a mission before, and I'm not gonna start today."

Aric grinned. "That's what I like to hear! You have the coordinates for the separatist stronghold. I'm sure you can guess how much security they're likely to have. Your teammates are number one priority. Get out there!"

Novade hesitated. Impulsively, she leaned forward, her lips making brief contact with Aric's cheekbone. As she leaned back, she said, her embarrassment tangible, "In case I die."

With that, she ran out of the building, leaving Jorgan standing stunned in the mission room, his hand on his cheek, and the ensigns chuckling and handing over their bets.

* * *

**I have no excuse for my OC's actions, except maybe sleep deprivation. And what were the ensigns betting on? Kittens. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, just to warn, some more OOC Jorgan in this Chapter. I'll explain it at the end.**

* * *

Chapter Four: A new Squad?

Everything went according to plan, except, of course, when Novade discovered her teammates. They were standing around an Imperial transport shuttle, talking quietly, but that all of that ceased when Novade approached.

Tavus scowled. "Sergeant, I thought my orders were very clear. You're not supposed to be here."

The click of a blaster barrel cocking snapped through the air. With that click could almost be heard the snapping sound of Novade's broken heart. Wraith's quiet voice sounded from behind Novade. "I will take her."

Tavus held up a hand. "No, Wraith. The Sergeant deserves to know the truth." Tavus sighed deeply, saying, "I had hoped it would not have come to this. I harbor no ill will toward you. You're everything a warrior should be. But I'm afraid that the Republic no longer values her warriors, even the very best among them."

Novade felt her throat start to clog with unshed-tears. "You've fought the Empire for years. Do you really think it's better over there?"

"The Empire respects its warriors, Sergeant. The Republic's top officials, on the other hand, have decided to cast us aside. The truth is that no matter what they may say, the Republic Senate doesn't believe that it can win another war against the Empire. That makes you and I a threat. Every Havoc Squad victory fires up the people's imaginations, fills them with pride- which means that the bureaucrats can't afford to let us keep succeeding."

Novade fiercely shook her head, straight hair whipping around. "We can win, Tavus. We have to win. The Imperials must be defeated."

Tavus's eyes seemed to hold... pity? Why pity? "If only you'd been with us longer, Sergeant. then you would understand, maybe even come with us. The Republic abandoned us. During a mission on Ando Prime, they simply left us to die." The bitter anger in his voice died. "But I won't try to persuade you. Honestly, I hope you die with your ideals intact. The rest of us will never have that luxury."

"It's not too late, Tavus. You can still turn back." Now Novade could hear the chokes in her voice. She was going to start crying soon.

"Turn back to what?" Tavus spat with contempt, though not aimed at her. "A Republic that wants me dead and gone? I think not, Sergeant."

Fuse butted in, sounding smug and sure of himself now. "Oh, and by the way, good work finding the ZR-57 for us. We were starting to worry that the separatists, might, you know, waste our big present for the Empire."

"But thanks to you, we can now present the Empire with this magnificent tool of destruction," finished Needles in his creepy voice.

Novade smirked. "The Imperials won't be very impressed when they realize that the bomb is neutralized."

"A clever bluff, Sergeant, but it won't help you," Tavus laughed.

"We'd better get a move on, boss," Gearbox remarked quietly. "If we don't break atmo in the next few minutes, every gun in the sky will have a clear shot at us."

Nodding at his chief engineer, Tavus said, "Time we were off. Colonel Vorr?" he asked, calling to an Imperial team of three by the doors. "Please give the Sergeant the warrior's death she deserves."

Tears drawing trenches in her fur, Novade spat, "Go ahead and run. Some one's going to catch you eventually."

"It's been an honor serving with you, Sergeant. Goodbye."

* * *

Novade barely made it out of the volcano without passing out. She convinced one of the shuttle pilots to take her to Fort Garnik, and she caught an hour's worth of sleep as she made her way back. As she reached Fort Garnik, she realized that it was almost midnight. Treading tiredly to the Havoc Squad barracks, dry sobs were wrenched from Novade's body. The betrayal of Gearbox really hurt, he'd been so nice to her in the beginning. But personal problems aside, Novade realized how bad this was going to be for the Republic.

She trotted past the Male Havoc Barracks where now no one resided but Jorgan. The hum of a computer caught Novade's attention, but was it so peaceful, and she was so _done_, that it put her to sleep. The heavy thump of her body drew the only person who was in the room- who was, of course, Aric Jorgan. Padding out to see what the noise had been, Aric was shocked to see Sergeant Novade Moran unconscious outside his door. Jorgan gently touched her face. Damp, from tears. Her pulse was hesitant, sometimes erratic. She still had her gun and armor, so she must've just gotten in. Shock, exhaustion and sadness. Aric took a deep breath and did what any honorable man would do.

Jorgan carried Novade back to her room. Gingerly working his arms around her body and rifle, he was mildly surprised at how, even with her armor, light Novade was. She was very small, especially in her sleep. The Lieutenant carefully laid Novade into the only other made bed in the Female Barracks besides Wraith's. The sergeant had barely used it, due to the craziness going on. Jorgan looked almost curiously at Novade's face. As she'd been in his arms, her face had almost looked... content. Safe. As if she was semi-aware of everything happening to her. As his body warmth receded, though, her face began to look troubled. Aric gathered most of the blankets left in the room, never going near Wraith's bed. He laid them over Sergeant Novade, which calmed her a little, but only when his hands brushed over her did she truly looked peaceful.

Hesitantly standing by the bunk, Jorgan wondered whether he had the courage to do something he'd probably never get to do again. Finally, he decided that he did. Leaning down, Aric gently took Novade's head in his hands, pressing his dark lips first on her brow, then the soft pink lips of Sergeant Novade herself. Leaning back after a few seconds, Aric smirked a little at the sheer delight on Novade's unconscious face.

The ginger Cathar looked at her face intently, making note of the patterns in her fur. Smiling, he whispered, "Goodnight, Tiger," and returned silently towards his own bunk, sincerely hoping that Novade didn't remember any of that in the morning. If she did, it would be a lot harder to say good bye.

* * *

The next morning, Novade went in to the command centre to make her full report. As she entered the room, she was concerned that there was no one there but Jorgan and an unknown officer, and at all the righteous anger Aric was giving off.

"General, with all due respect, how can you do this? I've served with you in Infantry Command for years," Jorgan snarled as he paced back and forth.

The older man sighed. "That's enough, Jorgan. This wasn't my choice. But a defection this scale- someone has to swing, and the powers that be say it's you."

"What's going on here?" Novade looked distrustfully at the General.

Aric switched his glare to Novade, but he saw her, his anger dimmed a little. "Your squad full of traitors just destroyed my career, Sergeant. Command can't punish them, so they're burning me instead." Jorgan stopped pacing, then was irritably shifting his weight.

The older man looked her over. "You must be our last loyal Havoc member. I'm General Varn, Republic chief of operations on Ord Mantell. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. On behalf of the Republic and the people of Ord Mantell, I want to thank and congratulate you for your courageous actions in disabling the stolen ZR-57. Your heroic efforts have saved countless innocent lives. In recognition of your service, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant."

Novade looked guiltily at Jorgan, and with a hollow voice she said, "I'm honored."

"Now, Lieutenant," General Varn said, "As the last remaining member of Havoc Squad, the duty of rebuilding the Squad falls to you. Havoc is your command. To start off the process, I've assigned Sergeant Jorgan to be Havoc Squad's first new member."

"I'm glad to have you in the unit, Jorgan," Lieutenant Novade said, her face brightening.

"I'll take the Havoc patch and sergeant stripes if it means I get to grind them into Tavus's face before we kill him," Jorgan said bitterly.

General Varn saw the new Lieutenant's face fall a little, and decided to try comforting Jorgan himself. "This is the best I can do for you, Jorgan. You're a good man, and we need good people now more that ever. I don't know what Tavus is planning, but he knows the inner workings of our military better than anyone. The destruction he would cause is limitless."

Novade's face darkened. "I won't allow Tavus and the others to harm the Republic, sir."

"Just don't underestimate them, Lieutenant. Tavus and his followers won't be easy to take down. In any case, your work here is done. I've got a shuttle prepped- you're going to Coruscant for your next assignment."

He was satisfied as he saw the new Lieutenant's lips flick upward. "When you arrive, report to the head of SpecForce division, General Garza. She'll be giving you your orders from now on."

"Understood, sir," Aric Jorgan and Novade Moran chorused together.

General Varn smiled a little. "You'd best get to your shuttle. It's waiting at the landing bay. Lieutenant, Sergeant, you're dismissed. I hope we meet again."

* * *

**To explain the OOC-ness of the next-to-last section:  
****The way I see it, Jorgan and Novade are both very fond of each other by this stage. To his knowledge, she'll be shipped off Ord Mantell the next day without him. He'll never be able express that fondness again, so he takes advantage of the situation. Now, since he _is _going with her in Havoc Squad, he'll try and distance himself, because ****apparently there's rules and regs about these sort of things. To be continued...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Real Soldiers **

Novade and Jorgan sat around the cantina table at Carrick Station, their in-between of Ord Mantell and Coruscant. Jorgan gazed endlessly into his glass of Corellian whiskey, while Novade imply looked on, concerned, while sipping Alderaanian wine. Eventually, Jorgan got a little talkative, probably due to the whiskey.

"So," he began. "Havoc Squad. Best of the best. Can't say I'm thrilled about the demotion, but it's an honor to be here, Sir."

Novade smiled lazily as she realized that the 'sir' was forced. "I realize the circumstances weren't ideal, but I'm glad you're here, Jorgan."

Jorgan shrugged. "A spot in Havoc was the least they could do. Four years at the academy, seven years in the field, decorations, commendations..." He stared bitterly into the depths of his glass. "Would've made Captain soon if Command hadn't hung my out to dry," the male Cathar said quietly.

Novade cautiously set her hand onto Jorgan's arm. "We both know Tavus's defection wasn't your fault."

"Tell that to the brass when they need a scapegoat," he snarled, shaking off her hand. Looking up, Jorgan noticed that the dizziness of alcohol faded as he looked at Novade, a fixed point. Something he could memorize.

"But hey," he said a moment later, "Water under the bridge. Command put me in Havoc to help you track down Tavus and I'm going to do just that. I've hunted Imperials from this side of the galaxy to the next. Used to command the Deadeyes- finest sniper squad in the Republic."

Noavde smiled tentatively. "I look forward to seeing what you can do, Jorgan."

Her hand still lay on the countertop. Jorgan took it in his own. Looking Novade squarely in the eyes, blue to soft yellow-green, Aric whispered, "You won't be disappointed."

* * *

At General Garza's instruction, Novade and Jorgan moved to eliminate the cyborg-surgeon Krel. After destroying his war droids, he'd stupidly revealed his plan to infiltrate the populace with his cyborgs. Now, Novade's holo bleeped to life, projecting General Garza.

"Come in, Lieutenant. I want you move immediately and destroy the cyborgs that Krel created. We need to deal with them now before they are released into the normal population." Garza hung her head, sad that Novade's first mission on Coruscant had to be this. "These situations are never easy, these people did not choose what they now are, but you must eliminate Krel's creations."

Novade scowled, protesting, "General, we can't be sure if Krel wasn't lying."

"Whether Krel was bluffing or not, the cyborgs are a risk we cannot allow," Garza insisted sternly. "I am giving the kill order, Lieutenant. I take full responsibility."

"With all due respect, General, this isn't right," Novade responded stubbornly.

"It's right for the Republic, Lieutenant. That's our only concern. Garza out."

"This is a waste of time," Jorgan spat. "We should be going after the traitors, not gunning people down because some madman says that their dangerous."

"I'm not killing anyone, Jorgan," the Lieutenant promised coldly.

Jorgan nodded. "Whatever you do, do it fast."

As the approached the laboratory door, the two troopers heard a panicked female voice on the other side.

"Stay back! The door is locked and sealed! You can't get in. We heard all the fighting, and we heard you talking to that freak, Krel. We're not coming out until you swear you won't hurt us!"

Novade sighed, rubbing her temples. "Just open the door, let's talk about this."

A young male joined in. "But we're not cyborgs! I'd know if I was some half-machine freak! This is insane."

An older man said, "You out there, listen! I'm not sure about these others, but I can assure you that I am not a cyborg."

The younger man snapped back, "What? Are you calling me a freak like Krel? I am not a freak! Maybe you're the cyborg, and you're just trying to trick everyone!"

"I am not! He spent far more time operating on you than me, so if anyone is-"

The woman took control again. "Both of you, stop it! None of us are cyborgs! That's all there is to it!"

"There's no way to tell for sure, ma'am," Lieutenant Novade said unhelpfully.

"This is insane!" The woman replied, almost screaming in despair. "Even if some of us are cyborgs, would you really murder all of us just to make sure that none of the cyborgs escape?"

Novade looked at Jorgan. He gave a small shrug. _This is your choice. You're the leader_.

Novade sighed. "You're right, this is absurd. I can't do this."

The woman was relieved and surprised. "You won't hurt us? You'll let us go?"

Novade said as an afterthought, "Give me your names and ID numbers, then I'll let you go."

The young man cut in again. "What? So you can track us all down and kill us later? No way!"

"If it gets us out of here alive, then it's worth it," the woman said convincingly. "We'll put the information on a datapad for you, soldier. Okay, stand back. I'm going to open the door."

The lab door hissed open, and the three suspected cyborgs walked out. The woman reached out her hand, a small datapad in her palm. "Here's the datapad, soldier. Thank you for sparing us. Let's go home, everyone!"

As the Sergeant and Lieutenant walked out of Krel's workshop, Novade's holocom bleeped again.

"Lieutenant!" Garza reprimanded. "My orders were perfectly clear: Eliminate Krel's cyborgs."

"With all due respect, general, I couldn't follow those orders," said Novade coldly.

Garza was steaming. "My orders are not polite suggestions, Lieutenant. You don't get to choose to follow them, you just follow them. When you are in the field, you listen to my orders, then your brain, then your heart. In that order. There's no room for sentiment in our line of work. There should be similarly little room for it in you, or we're doomed to fail."

Glowering, Novade shot back, "If we're heartless, what separates us from the Empire?"

"We are heartless so that the people of the Republic don't have to be, Lieutenant." Garza said with mock patience. "So that the Republic does not become the Empire. Always remember that. Return to my office, now. We need to discuss your next assignment."

* * *

Since it was late as they returned from Garza's office, Novade and Jorgan took the night in a cantina. Before they retired, Jorgan brought up an unexpected topic.

"I reviewed your service record before that ZR-57 op. Been meaning to discuss it with you," he said, business-like even when speaking about personal matters. "So you can kill Imperials, but a guerilla mentality won't cut it in the big time."

Novade scowled. "Why were you looking though my record?"

Jorgan shrugged. "I like to know who I'm serving with. Especially if they're the ones giving orders. When I signed on with the Deadeyes, my CO was Colonel Vorne; certified war hero, as decorated as they come. When he gave an order, we trusted it, followed it to the letter. A squad needs that kind of commitment to operate effectively."

Novade raised an eyebrow, her anger building. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"I'm saying that trust requires more than a slick, new promotion," Jorgan said, Novade's anger mirrored in his voice.

"Havoc Squad is the Republic's most elite outfit. We tackle the missions no one else can handle. Traitor or no, Tavus is a tough act to follow. You think you're up to it?"

Novade straightened up. "I wouldn't be leading Havoc Squad if I didn't."

Jorgan smiled a little, seeming to let up on the criticism. "Hmm. Good answer. You've got confidence, and plenty of raw talent. Maybe you could pull this off."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Truth or Lies

That night, Novade lay awake in the cantina boarding room, thinking about her and Jorgant cut it in the big time.

Guerilla mentality had been her life until five years ago. Leaving her sisters had been an emotional decision, but once she was on Balmorra, Novade had been stuck there. Killing Imperials had been her life there; that Gar'than, the Twi'lek leader of the resistance. Hed become closer than was strictly necessary. Six months later, Novade realised what the Jedi meant when relationships were dangerous. The rage that ensued was the strongest and most terrible she'd ever felt. Novade had promised herself two things. One, that any Imperials that got in her way died. Two, never again would she have someone so close.

So far, her barriers had worked. Until she met the business-like Cathar that followed her off Ord Mantell. In the dead of night, Novade acknowledged how much her relied on Aric; as a teammate, as a fellow soldier; as a friend; as a person.

_But wait,_ thought Novade. _General Varn wouldn't put Aric in take care of himself._

Her dubious half argued, _Gar'than was good too. What makes them any different? _

Novade bit her lip, shutting her eyes tight. _I let Gar'than go that mission alone. I'll always be there with Jorgan. This one is _not_ dying on me, and that's an order._

* * *

As Jorgan and Novade excited Sergeant Jaxo's apartment after a job well done and many Black Suns thrashed, Novade groaned inwardly as her holocom bleeped of almost the third time that day.

"Come in Lieutenant. This is General Garza. A situations has arisen in the Senate, and I need your help."

Feeling rebellious, Novade asked sarcastically, "You need me to off a Senator or something?"

"No, absolutely not- tempting as it might be these days," Garza admitted with a roll of her eyes. "Despite my best efforts, three members of the Senate Defence Committee have learned about Havoc Squad's defection, and they want to know the specifics. It's an 'informal inquiry' for the time being, but you can bet it won't end there. I hate politics."

Novade glanced at Jorgan; her impatience was mirrored in the other Cathar's features. "We don't have time for this, General."

"I'm aware of that, Lieutenant, but we have no choice in the matter. The Senators have asked that you appear in their office at the Senate tower immediately to testify for the inquiry. I'm barred from influencing your testimony, but I will remind you that the more information that becomes public, that harder our job becomes," Garza said pointedly.

"Are you telling me to lie to the Senate, general?" Novade asked with raised eyebrows.

Garza shook her head and spoke in the same way she did when Novade first walked into her office. "I never told you to lie, Lieutenant. That would be illegal. I was merely reminding you or a relevant fact. The Senators are already waiting for you. Hurry back to the Senate tower and try to get this over with quickly. Garza out."

Jorgan growled, "As if we didn't have enough problems already…"

* * *

Lieutenant Novade and Sergeant Jorgan hesitantly walked into the Senate inquiry questioning centre. One table was host to three Senators talking quietly among themselves, but they stopped as soon as Novade and Jorgan walked into the light.

The human Senator was gracious. "Lieutenant, make yourself comfortable. On behalf of the Senate of the Galactic Republic, I want to thank you for appearing on such short notice for this informal inquiry."

"I'm at your service, Senators," Novade promised as she sat stiffly.

"I assure that we will not hold you from your duties any longer than necessary, Lieutenant.," The human Senator promised.

"The purpose of this inquiry is to investigate the the defection of several members of Republic Army Special Forces squad number 326, codenamed 'Havoc Squad', to the Sith Empire," recorded a down-to-business Mirilian Senator in an overly pink, fluffy dress.

"Now, you recently served in Havoc Squad on Ord Mantell, Lieutenant. Is that correct?" The human returned to centre stage.

"That's right, Senator."

He cleared his throat. "While serving on Ord Mantell, all members of Havoc Squad, excluding yourself, defected to the Sith Empire. Is that correct?"

Novade dipped her head, not wishing anyone to see her eyes turn purple. "Yes, Senator. My squad defected right in front of me."

"Now, did Commander Tavus or any of the other members of Havoc Squad show signs of, say... instability? Anger? Frustration?"

Novade laughed in her head. _If there were signs, it would be a lot easier to hate them._ "I don't believe there were any such signs, Senator."

"Lieutenant, let us speak hypothetically. Do you believe that anyone serving on Ord Mantell should have seen this situation coming?"

Novade looked at the senators, but because of the angle, Jorgan could see a Cathar hand-sign that basically meant, _I'm lying to save you_. "I don't think anyone could have seen this coming, sir."

Jorgan was mildly surprised. Technically, being stationed at Ord as long as he was, he might have been able to see it coming, if he hadn't been so focused on the ZR-57 op. Jorgan blinked in Morse Code: _Thanks_. Novade saw out of her peripheral vision and her cheek-fur ruffled with heat; meaning that she probably blushed.

"Commander Tavus and the others must have been quite subtle indeed," The human Senator remarked, as if to himself. "I have one final question, Lieutenant. What connection, if any, exists between the events on Ando Prime and Havoc Squad's decision to defect to-"

The Mirilian interrupted him. "Senator, I would remind you that the circumstances of Ando Prime are classified, and occurred before the lieutenant's involvement in Havoc Squad. You may ignore that question, Lieutenant," she remarked.

"Tavus said that the Republic left Havoc to die on Ando Prime. Is that true?" Novade demanded.

"As I said, Lieutenant, that information is classified. You needn't trouble yourself about it," The Mirilan Senator insisted.

The large Cathar Senator, who had been quiet most of the inquiry, said almost threateningly, "Your part in this inquiry is over. You may return to your duties now."

* * *

"It's good you've arrived, Lieutenant," remarked Garza as Novade paced irritably into her office. "We have much to discuss. First, let me congratulate you on your work on the Black Sun operation. You did well, disabling the nerve gas. Also, that prototype blaster you found will teach us a great deal about the Black Sun's sources. And whatever you had hoped to achieve with your Senate testimony, you certainly didn't make my job any easier."

Novade glared. "It's my duty to tell the Senate the truth. Even if it's a pain to do."

Amused at the last sentence, Garza still felt that she needed to make a point. "Our top operators have defected to the Empire. That should be a much larger concern than playing it safe with a pack of bureaucrats." Garza almost spat out the last word, but calmed herself. "On to more pressing issues. My agents have discovered a vital new link to Havoc Squad here on Coruscant. Jek Kardan, the founder of Havoc Squad and Tavus's former mentor, had been spotted on the city's lower levels. He's serving as an officer in a local vigilante group."

"Is Kardan tied into the defection, General?"

"Kardan resigned his commission and disappeared after the debacle on Ando Prime. If he's turned up now, it can't be a coincidence."

Novade hesitated, but took a chance. "Tavus told me that Ando Prime was the reason for Havoc Squad's defection. What happened on that planet?"

Garza started pacing. "We sent Havoc to Ando Prime to cut off an Imperial offensive, but the enemy numbers were much higher than we were led to believe. When we tried to dispatch an extraction team, the Senate shut down the entire operation. We were 'causing an incident' and 'breaching the peace.' Bureaucrats." Again, she almost spat out the word. "Havoc was left with no support and no way home. But in spite of insurmountable odds, Kardan led Havoc to safety and out of there alive."

"Havoc squad really was betrayed by the Senate." Novade dipped her head.

Garza glared but without much fire. "They were put in a terrible situation, Lieutenant, but that doesn't excuse their actions. Kardan resigned as soon as he knew the truth, and Tavus took over the squad. They've never been the same since. What is important now is that we have Jek Kardan's location. I want you to bring him in at all costs."

The Cathar Lieutenant nodded sharply. "I'll take care of it."

"The vigilante group Kardan is working with is called the Justicars' Brigade," General Garza explained. "They control a large area of Coruscant's lower levels, and are openly hostile to all outsiders. They're very popular on the lower levels, keeping the peace where the Republic won't. But make no mistake- The Justicars are no friends to the Republic. Our surveillance shows that Kardan spends most of his time in the Justicars' main base. You will attempt to capture his there. Kardan is a crucial link to Tavus and the rest of the Havoc Squad members. Bring him in, no matter what it takes."

"I'll have Kardan back here on the double, General."

"I'm counting on you, Lieutenant. Dismissed."

* * *

Before heading into the Justicar Sector, Novade and Jorgan decided to rest up in one of the local cantinas. Novade was simply sipping some Alderaanian wine, when Jorgan brought up some conversation.

"You think Havoc Squad will start shaping into an actual squad soon?"

Novade tried to remember what is was that Jorgan was drinking lately to make him so talkative. "I'll recruit more soldiers as soon as I find some Havoc-worthy candidates."

"Makes sense. Once this unit starts growing, people's expectations of us- of you," he hurriedly corrected, "-are only gonna get bigger. That CO post could get real heavy, real quick."

"Someone needs to run Havoc Squad," Novade stated, draining her glass.

"Commanding a squad is no cakewalk. Nothing worse than having to choose between the success of the mission and the lives of your men," Jorgan said ruefully, in a tone that simply screamed _'Learned from experience'._ "That said, a leader can't be too soft on his troops. Coddling your men will only get them killed."

"You've got a point," Novade said. She could use any advice the ginger Cathar could give, but that kind of thing she'd learned years ago. "I'll keep it in mind."

Jorgan shrugged, actually smiling. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You've gotten us this far."

Novade couldn't help it. She smiled back, saying graciously, "You were leading the Deadeyes for years. You could probably lead this squad better than me if worst comes to worst."

Jorgan, blinking in surprise at the unexpected praise, stumbled over his next words.

"Oh, thank you, and I've been meaning to.. well, ahem: Inventory report, sir. Food and medical supplies all look good, but our munitions are getting low. Thought we'd have enough to last us a year. Already requisitioned Command for more. Guess I shouldn't be surprised," He said grinning. "I see more action in one day with Havoc then I did in a month with the Deadeyes."

"There's a lot of demand for a unit of our caliber, Jorgan."

Jorgan shrugged, taking another swallow. "We mainly ran decapitation strikes, neutralized enemy commanders before a Republic offensive. Left the opposition leaderless, disorganized. Sometimes we'd camp outside the enemy's base for weeks, waiting for a clear shot. Eventually we'd hit our target, pull out and let the ground pounders mop up."

Novade's eyebrows quirked. "You must've chalked up quite the kill count."

"Over two dozen confirmed," Jorgan said, nodding proudly. "Eventually I was offered the promotion and post at Ord Mantell. I took it. Smart move, career wise. More men, more responsibility. But I wasn't interested in fighting the separatists."

Trying not to sound too interested, Novade said curiously, "What were you interested in?"

"I signed on to fight the Imperials. Anything else I did was career-dressing. After my transfer, command of the Deadeyes fell to my XO, Torve. Smart kid, a little green, but the potential was there."

"If he learned from you, I'm sure he's a fine officer," Novade said, taking their empty glasses and placing them farther down the bar so Jorgan wouldn't get tempted for a refill.

Jorgan shrugged, caught up in his story. "Only so much a person can be taught about leadership. Either you have it or you don't. Come to think of it, I haven't heard from the Deadeyes in a while. I should find out where they're stationed, and, I dunno, catch up."

Novade smiled. "They'd enjoy hearing from you. Probably. Now who wants to hit the Justicars over the head with an assault cannon?"

* * *

**Couldn't resist a joke about the assault cannon. If you squint, I guess Jorgan's a little OOC. And yes, the backstory. All shall be explained in much, _much _later chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Justicars and Kardan (or 'Almost Off Coruscant')**

* * *

Finding Jek Kardan's hideout was easy enough. Novade and Jorgan stood quietly in the doorway for a few moments, watching the failing negotiations.

"You listen to me, Kardan," The Imperial officer was saying. "Helping you has already put my operation at risk. You will do exactly as I say, when I say, or-"

"Or what, Captain?" Kardan crossed his arms confidently. "I'm not one of your lock-stepping drones. This part of the op is mine- End of discussion."

The Imperial Officer was spitting mad. "How dare you-"

Kardan's eyes, which were flickering lazily around the room, locked on to Jorgan and Novade as the stormed in, guns aims. "Intruders! Put those blasters on the floor, soldiers, nice and slow."

"In the name of the Republic, I order you to surrender!" Novade barked, in a pretty good imitation of Jorgan, chin jutting proudly.

"It's over, Kardan," Jorgan added, proudly backing up his CO. "You, the Imps, Tavus- you're all going down."

Kardan scoffed. "Not going to happen, soldier. Now drop that weapon before- A Havoc badge?" Jek blinked in surprise "Is this a joke? No, no- you must be the new recruit Tavus told me about. So you survived after all. Can't say I'm surprised. Havoc always did recruit the best."

"Surrender, and this will all go much easier for you," Novade said.

Kardan smirked. "You are persistent, soldier, I'll give you that. I'm impressed. I didn't think the old lady would send someone after me so quickly. After all these years, Garza still hasn't lost her edge."

The Imperial Commander saw a way to rectify the situation. "What are you waiting for, Kardan? Kill the whelp! Unless you don't have the true resolve to fight for the Empire?"

"My loyalty is to Tavus. Not to your Empire, and not to anyone else," Kardan said, glaring at the Imperials and lowering his rifle. "You want the trooper dead, you take care of it. I don't kill good soldiers. I'm heading down to the Works to make sure everything is prepped."

"You aren't going anywhere," Novade insisted, her voice a low growl.

For once, Kardan scowled at her. "Do yourself a favor and die now, soldier- before you get any more in over your head."

As the ex-Havoc CO stalked away, the Imperial Commander roared, "Open fire, men!"

Instantly, Novade and Jorgan were surrounded, but they were prepared for this. Standing back to back, they each opened fire on the Imperial commandos, who fell within minutes of steady fire. Shoulder to shoulder, The Cathar fired their worst at the Commander, the combined attack felling him instantly. With a yowl of victory, Novade slung her rifle over her back, and turned to Jorgan, her eyes wild with happiness and triumph. She didn't care that Kardan had gotten away to somewhere else; she was alive, fresh from an Imperial execution, and next to her favorite person in the world. Her eyes, normally a pale blue, were now as bright as one of those fruity alcoholic drinks, and her normally circular pupils were slited, like a jungle nexu.

Jorgan had, of course, seen this before. The Pride of the Cathar. After defeating a particularly troublesome opponent, some Cathar were driven by mad energy for the next minute or so. It was sort comparable to being drunk on power. But he wasn't expecting Novade to ever-so-quickly peck his cheek, just like she had back on Ord, right before heading into the volcano. However, Novade fell from her insane glee into her usual self-control, just as her personal holo bleeped.

"Come in, Lieutenant," Garza barked. "Was it my imagination, or were those Imperial troopers you just fought?"

"No mistake, sir. Those were Imperial commandos," Novade confirmed, blinking her eyes while trying to understand why Jorgan was looking anywhere but her.

"Imperial soldiers, in uniform, operating on the lower levels of Coruscant, and Republic security knows nothing about it? Incredible," Garza remarked, the self-scolding evidently being held back for later. "We need to learn more about this link between the Justicars and the Imperials. If they're hosting our enemies, they might have some useful information for us."

Novade frowned. "Shouldn't I be chasing Kardan, sir?"

"We need to know where exactly Kardan has gone before you can pursue him. All the more reason to search the Justicars' base for information," Garza explained. "Surveillance shows that the Justicars have their primary computer terminal in that base. Find the necessary access card and activate that computer terminal. My technicians can then slice in and uncover everything the Justicars and the Imperials have been upto."

"I'll take care of this immediately."

"Good. Garza out."

* * *

Once in the Works, Novade and Jorgan tried to launch a sneak attack on Kardan and his forces, but heavy armour wasn't meant for sneaking. He heard them, but in the instant Kadan knew they were there, Jorgan already had his assault cannon ready in his hands, and Novade held her rifle loaded, but down at her side.

Kardan turned to them, his rifle in his hands at the ready. "Hmph. Still alive, then? You really should've had gotten out of this while you still could, soldier. Now you're a risk to Tavus and rest, so, Havoc Squad or not, I'm going to have to kill you."

Novade looked at the former Havoc Squad leader, for the first time since Ord letting her mask slip away. Desperation, honesty and longing shone on her face as her said quietly, "You've always had a choice, sir."

Kardan sighed. This was the time for honesty. "I've made my choice. Tavus, Wraith, Needles, Gearbox, Fuse... They're like my children. And I abandoned them. I resigned and left them to fight alone just to make a point. They need my help more than ever, and I'm not going to abandon them. Not this time."

Novade shook her head sadly. She admired his loyalty, but in her view, it was misdirected. "If you want to help your people, you'll help me bring them in alive."

"What, so Garza can have their heads and be done with it? I dont think so. I know you're trying to get into my head, soldier, but it's not going to work," Kardan shook his head stubbornly.

"Think what you want, Kardan," Novade said, changing tactic. "It doesn't stop my point being any less true."

"All I know is that you're trying my patience, soldier! I don't even know what you're trying to convince me off here!" Kardan scowled at that last, and Novade could relate. Objectives were so confusing. "I'm trying to keep my people alive, and it's your mission to kill them. That's all there is to this."

Novade played her trump card. "General Garza sent me to get your help. She wants to bring in your people alive."

Kardan frowned, now genuinely confused. " Not sure if I buy that. But then again, if she sent you to kill me, we wouldn't still be talking, wouldn't we? Hmm... you've already compromised the relay. Even if we take you out, it's only a matter of time until Garza has this place slagged a klick in every direction. And by know, Garza will know exactly where are the other defector bases are. They'll be like tethered banthas, cut off from each other and all-"

Something beeped on the relay, and one of the Imperial soldiers behind Kardan asked, "Excuse me sir, but shouldn't we be-"

Kardan cut him off, turning back to Novade. "The Imperial might offer help, but it won't be much. They'll all be left to die."

"Tavus and the others will follow your example," Novade pleaded- _pleaded_. "If you come in peaceably, they will too."

"Damn.." whispered Kardan "I can't believe it's come to this."

The Imperials behind Kardan began to sound confused. "Sir?"

Kardan ignored him. "Alright, soldier. I'll go along with this. But if you harm a single one of my people, you'll be dead within the day, Understood?"

Novade bit her lip, grimacing. "If your people won't come in peaceably, they'll still have to be dealt with."

"And if you kill one of them, you'll be dead within the day," growled Kardan. "That's a promise. Let's get on with this, soldier."

One of the braver Imperial soldiers said, "I can't allow you to go into enemy custody alive, Kardan."

Kardan turned around, surprised. "Are you still here? The op's over, people. Finished. Mission failed. So get out of here, while you still have legs to carry you."

"You leave me no choice, sir," said the soldier desperately. "Ready your weapons, men!"

As the four Imperials began firing on them, Novade and Jorgan moved over to flank Kardan, somehow their minds working in sync. Kardan had already pulled out his own rifle, but Novade and Jorgan took and gave out the most blaster fire. After the satisfying thunk of the last Imperial dropping to the floor, Novade snatched a glance at Jorgan, and the two Cathar locked eyes for the briefest moments. Kardan noticed the look, and mentally hummed to himself. _Closer than even CO and XO. This'll be… interesting._

"Hmph. Reminds me of old times," smiled Kardan. Handing Novade over the rifle, he said, "Here's my weapon, soldier. Consider me surrendered. I'll my way up to the Tower and turn myself in. See what Garza wants to do next."

Novade's laughing blue eyes shone in the dark as she teased, "That's a long trip, old man. Better start going."

They could hear the laughing tone when Kardan replied with, "Ah, these kids today... Anyway, I'm sure we'll meet again."

Novade nodded her head respectfully. "I'm glad I had the chance to fight alongside you, sir."

Kardan smiled guiltily. "Yeah, I guess it was nice to finally stretch my legs again. See you topside, soldier."

After Kardan left earshot, Jorgan snarled, "Let's go take out that relay and give Kardan's babies something to think about."

Novade rolled her eyes at Jorgan's obsessive anger, but refused to make a remark. They planted the charge, and as Novade looked up, she suddenly smiled, showing even her sharp canines. Faster than humanly possible, she bolted from the room, the detonator clearly in her hand. Jorgan rolled his eyes, grateful for a playful CO. Force knew he needed some time to have fun. Aric ran up with her, the loud clanking of her armor loud enough for him to follow. Suddenly, he went for a different tactic.

Slowing down so to sneak up on her, he eventually caught up so he could see her. When she couldn't hear him, she paused. In that same instant, Jorgan leaped from his hiding point, toppling his CO to the ground, while hitting the detonation key. The high, clear laugh of Lieutenant Novade Moran echoed through the tunnels, just as the rumbling of the explosion vibrated down each mechanism. Novade rolled with the subtle movements, until she realised that she was on top of Jorgan. Novade smiled that feline smile again. "Pinned ya, Jorgan."

Jorgan jerked up and to the side, trying to throw his CO, but Novade managed to knee his stomach, then shoved hard with both arms into his left shoulder.

"Pinned ya again," the female Cathar laughed.

She realised that Aric was doing that thing again, just looking at her, a smile just evident in his eyes. Novade shyly tucked a stray strand of jet-black behind her pointed ear, smiling softly. She became hyper-sensitive, realising every little detail, like how his fur smoothed over that scar above his eye, how close their faces were, or-

Suddenly, both Cathar froze. _Or how to pounding sound of battle droids echoed through the tunnels_.

Novade was up in an instant, one hand on her rifle and the other helping Jorgan off the ground. As the sounds drew closer, Novade tried to ignore the fluttering of happiness in her stomach, because she didn't know where it came from. On closer inspection, she would later find that it came from the fact that she and Jorgan were pressed back-to-back against each other, and the adrenaline must've done the rest. Novade cocked her rifle, the _ka-chink_ sound making her feel extremely badass. She looked at Jorgan, grinning.

"Let's bag us some illegal Imperials, shall we?"

* * *

**Yeah. Who couldn't see the Lion King reference coming? **

**I'm sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Life. You know how it is. Weekend is coming soon, so more updates to come. (Hopefully.) Feed back? Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Introduction to Taris**

Sergeant Elara Dorne observed carefully as the Havoc Commander and the Sergeant Jorgan entered the SAR Command Centre. She could hear them teasing each other as they entered.

"Yes, sir, you look fine. Honestly, you didn't make a fool out of yourself in the Senate Tower. You'll be fine."

"That may be, Jorgan, but I am still blaming you for the incident with the caff machine this morning. Gah, I think my fur's still sticky."

"You snuck up on me! How was I supposed to not drop the machine when you jumped me?"

At this point, the two Cathar were right outside the office, and Sergeant Dorne was surprised at how different they were for being the same species. Him, tall and ginger, strong and lean. Her, petite and darker furred, wiry and lithe. The lieutenant rolled her blue eyes and nudged him to shut it.

Sergeant Dorne's CO, Colonel Gaff, chuckled. "Well, well. General Garza graces us with her finest. At ease. I'm Colonel Gaff, and these are my senior officers. Your CO sent orders to do whatever is necessary to support your mission. Of course, she didn't see fit to tell my what that mission is. Care to enlighten me?"

Novade frowned. "I can't discuss the details."

The Colonel snorted, irritated. "Typical. Forget the reconstruction of Taris, I've got to shift everything around and help with some 'top secret mission' nonsense. What ever Garza has you looking for, you won't find it on Taris. Nothing unusual happened since I took command."

Dorne frowned, and stepped into play. "Patrol teams three, five and eight. All lost, all without explanation."

The blading officer glared at the ex-Imperial. "Sergeant Dorne, I don't remember giving you permission to speak."

Novade watched in amusement as the woman lightly said, "I wasn't speaking to you, Colonel. I was speaking to the lieutenant, per General Garza's instructions. Are you ordering me to violate Code 73-B and ignore the general's directive, Colonel?"

Gaff sighed. "Always got a regulation to quote, don't you, Sergeant Dorne?"

"If the sergeant has information, I'll take it," intruded the Lieutenant.

Colonel Gaff scowled. "The matter was settled days ago. Taris is dangerous. Casualties are common on patrol teams. It's unfortunate, but not unusual. No matter what Sergeant Dorne says. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a planet to run. Carry on with your 'secret mission', just don't muck up anything important."

As the Colonel and his senior officers made an exit, Dorne turned to the two Carthar, saying unsympathetically, "Apologies for the colonel, Lieutenant. Not all men are meant to lead."

Novade nodded in agreement. "Colonel Gaff is disobeying a direct order from General Garza."

Dorne's eyebrow quirked, as if she did have a sense of humor. "I can assure you, it's not the first time he's done so. I'm Elara Dorne, sir. Sergeant, first class, commander of Search and Rescue Squad 204. We have three full squads, all MIA on patrols. The situation is critical."

"Do you have any idea what happened to these men?"

Elara frowned. "I'm afraid not, Lieutenant. Casualties are common on swamp patrols. Rakghoul attacks account for the majority, approximately eighty-seven percent. However, SAR sweeps discovered no evidence of rakghoul activity in these instances. Someone else attacked those teams. If you're looking for unusual activity, then this is it, sir."

Novade nodded. "I appreciate your help, Sergeant."

"I included the last known coordinates for the MIA patrols in my official incident report. I'll load it up to your datapad for your review, Lieutenant. Taris falls under unexplored/unsecured territory protocols. All armor-cams transmit to SAR command. I'll contact you with developments."

Novade remembered the last time she ran a planet-wide mission with someone at base with an armor-cam. Now that had been a great posting. However, she merely smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan, Sergeant."

The blond human woman nodded. "Good luck , Lieutenant."

As Dorne left, Jorgan's eyebrows quirked, something that Novade had noticed over the last few days. "That was... interesting," he said. "I've had drill instructors more relaxed than that woman. Not to mention that accent."

Novade frowned. Sure, it was a little different from their own, but.. "What do you mean? What's unusual about her accent?"

Jorgan looked at her oddly. Had she really not noticed? "The only people I've heard talk like that were Imperials. The Republic must have freed her homeworld during the war. Growing up Imp would explain a lot about her personality."

Novade shrugged, her head nodding right, then left, like it did when she admitted something rude. "'Uptight' doesn't even begin to describe her," the Cathar lieutenant admitted. "But hey, doesn't matter. We're here for Havoc. Let's move out, Squad."

Jorgan rolled his green eyes, making his Lieutenant laugh. "I still don't know why you say that, sir. There's only two of us."

* * *

**Aaaaaand... not much of a chapter, I'll admit. The POV moves around a lot and it's basically just a piece of fluffy nothing. But it's something. Makes me feel productive, y'know? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. End of school year crazies really messed up my life. Summer is soon, so more chapters will (probably) be posted.**

**And to all of you who have reviewed so far, Holy Helga Hufflepuff, Thank you. **

**Winter's Sentinel;** I guess that's what happened when you shower a Cathar in military gear and say it's a gift. XD I just really love this man far too much.

**Leng Leng; **Thanks for the support and I hope you're enjoying the Trooper storyline.

**And to everyone, thanks for the support. And here we have..**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Never Knowing For Sure**

Novade shuddered, the second time in as many minutes. The dewy dampness of five in the morning was disgusting, but it was her shift. Balmorra had been just as bad as this had been. If she could to that, then this temporary mission on Taris would work out.

Jorgan noticed. In truth, he had noticed her subconsciously shudder for near five minutes now. He wondered if this had anything to do with her dream from last night- or this morning, depending on how you look at it.

As per usual, he didn't ask any questions. His watch had almost been over, and that's when the piercing scream ripped across the clearing. It had been clear. she had woken up shaking in fear, and had almost leaped out of the tent. It was sheer coincidence that it was the same moment that Jorgan had opened the tent to check on her, and it was also completely by accident that she had been relaxed in his arms for a few seconds before fully waking up.

Novade had looked at him for a while, and said, clearly, "Those rakghouls are nightmare-inducing. They need to be exterminated, soon."

Jorgan merely lifted an eyebrow and said dryly, "I might be wrong, but I think that's what the Republic Armed Forces are doing here…"

She laughed, the way he knew she would. That meant that she wasn't her best yet, but she was well on her way. Especially if he kept talking to her.

Novade noticed his starring, and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. The Lieutenant had noticed that ever since her explosive awakening that morning, Jorgan would once in a while glance over at her, stare for a few moments, then go back to whatever it was her was doing.

The female could still feel the cold atmosphere of the dream, could still hear the hissing, terrible sounds. This smelly, half-dead, muddy speck of a planet was getting to her, that's all it was, she tried to convince herself.

Jorgan cleared his throat. Novade whirled around, eyes wide, but relaxed when it registered that it was merely her Sergeant.

"Sir, you should know… General Vander contacted me."

Novade made the general 'carry on' gesture with her fingers, and tried to bury the sudden feeling of guilt, or loss, or something that jolted in her when Jorgan had a tone like that.

"Said he talked it over with the brass and finagled a way to get me back on Ord Mantell. Offered me my old post, a promotion and a command of their operations there. Pretty sweet deal over all." If that was so, the Lieutenant had to wonder why he spoke of getting a _promotion, _getting his _career back on track, _with such an emotionless tone.

That feeling jolted through her again, and as Novade turned her face away, she asked, shakily, "D- Did you accept?"

Jorgan rationalized that it must have been the cold that made her teeth chatter, because the commander of Havoc Squad did _not _stutter. All the same, he snorted. "Of course not."

Novade relaxed imperceptibly, or at least she thought so. Cathar didn't miss much, but snipers missed even less. Jorgan saw her relax, and he hurried along with his 'justification.'

"Fact is, I've been hitting the Empire harder than ever since joining Havoc Squad. I didn't enlist to win medals or promotions. I enlisted to protect the Republic. To prove that my- _our _people have a place here."

Novade looked at him, a smiled creeping into her eyes. He just knew what to say, huh? "The Cathar will always have a place in the Republic, Jorgan." And she said it with such surety, the Sergeant just couldn't not have faith in her.

He nodded in that brotherly, familial way of his, the way that made Novade feel like she was ten years old and had a family again. "We already lost one home to the Mandalorians. I'm not gonna let the Empire take another."

Novade smiled up to him, and suddenly snorted. Jorgan paused mid-step, hearing his commander make a sound of amusement.

She shook her head at his form. "It just occured to me, I know more about you than you do about me."

The rest of the trip was spent exchanging war stories. Guerilla tactics had indeed been her life, and although neither of them had lived on Cathar, they both understood the instinctive hatred toward Mandalorians. She talked about her siblings, and he talked about his cousins, being an only child.

Neither of them talked about the war, the army, not even Tavus. It was like that they were just two heavily armed Cathar on a hunting trip or something similar. Novade got quiet as she mentioned the brother that never made it, hating herself for the lie even as it fell from her mouth. That mess with Dorne's accent had been one thing; admitting to an Imperial sibling was just plain crazy, in this company.

It wasn't far from their destination when Jorgan finally asked, "If you don't mind, sir… what was that, this morning?"

Novade bit a lip. "A nightmare. Involving rakghouls, myself, and persons that I'd rather not talk about, Sergeant."

_Yep. She's never this formal. There's something wrong._

Novade's hand pushed her hair pack nervously, and ended up brushing over the scar across her eye. Shaking her head, she marched on un-speakingly. Her companion had to smile grimly at the irony. _And she says I don't talk much…_

* * *

The golden, glittering eyes watched the campsite of the two Republic Cathar soldiers. THey only blinked once per minute, which didn't particularly frighten the watcher's companion. The dark-furred being with golden eyes watched the lightly shaded Cathar for several moments before turning to her companion.

"I was right. It is her."

* * *

**Dun, dun, duunn... Anyway, so, yes, she's got a brother. An Imperial brother. And her stalker shall be revealed, I promise. I will organize this tangled yarn ball of plot threads eventually. Again, not much story, more fluff, but yeah. I'm a terrible person if I disappear for a near month and turn up with this. But all shall be soon fixed up. Promise. **


End file.
